Images may be manually reviewed by a human to determine whether the images are duplicates, substantially similar, variations of one another, or different. This manual review process may be time and resource consuming. Two images may have different layouts or formats but may contain similar or substantially the same content. In this sense, the images may be members of an image family or grouping, but due to their layout differences, not be identical. For example, images having similar content may be positioned in different formats, such as landscape or portrait. Images having similar content may be formatted for on-line display at different portions of a webpage or website, such as for banner advertisement at the top of a page, display along a side or side bar of a webpage, display at the bottom of a webpage, or display as click-on buttons of varying shapes and sizes. In this sense, though the image content is substantially the same, the images are not identical due to formatting differences.